Alternate Chronicles: The Xros Heart Familiar
by Drago3511
Summary: In another alternate universe, Sean Sky was on his way to visit a friend and show off his new Digimon collection, that is, until he gets pulled into the world of Halkeginia by a certain pinkette. Now, living life as a Familiar and as the leader of Xros Heart, Sean Sky must be ready to deal with all kinds of crazy. T for blood, violence, sexual themes etc. OCxTabitha
1. Summoning: Arrival of The General!

"Hello ladies and gents. Drago3511 is here again with another fanfic in the Alternate Chronicles. Only this one will get a little... odd."

Sean: "What do you mean by 'odd'?"

"Well, for starters... this version of you is the Familiar of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

Sean: "The little pink-haired tsundere girl from Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero?"

"The very one and the same."

Sean: "FFFFFFRIGNUGGETS!"

"Nice job holding back the swear."

Sean: "Thanks. Something else I should know?"

"Yeah, you're going to be the new General for the Xros Heart Army as well."

Sean: "You really ARE in a Digimon mood lately."

"Yeah, I know. Trust me, this isn't as bad as another idea I had, but scrapped. Anyway, get the disclaimer over with!"

Sean: "You don't pay me enough for this. Okay, Drago3511 does NOT own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero OR Digimon. He only owns his OC's, and that's pretty much it."

"Thanks for that, now get back to your low-wage job."

Sean: "You mean my free internship?"

"GO!"

* * *

"Dammit, I'm late! I'm gonna miss my train!" Came a panicked voice, MY panicked voice to be precise. I was running down the street that lead to the train station, as I had no other means to visit my friend who lives in Boston.

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Sean Sky. I'm seventeen years old, I have brown hair that's a little shaggy and ocean blue eyes. I'm 6'4", so most people think I'm a bit older than I actually am. I'm currently wearing a red t-shirt with a gold star on my right shoulder, a black belt holding up my brown cargo pants, with a white one hanging loosely at my side, and black boots with white laces and soles. I'm currently en route to the train station so that I could hang out with my best friend, Elias Frost.

Elias has been my best friend since the second grade, and we get along almost like brothers. He's a year older than me, which makes him eighteen. He's around my height, with sandy blonde hair that he always keeps straight and cut just above his eyes and it reaches the top of his neck. He's got these really dark green eyes too, they almost look black sometimes. He likes to draw, play video games, watch anime, otaku stuff like me. Only I can't draw to save my life unless it's not complicated and I have it memorized after practicing for days.

Anyways, I was going to hang out with him and show him my latest haul, my new shipment of Digimon Xros Wars merchandise. It took me forever to save up the money because of these imports from Japan, but it was totally worth the wait and hunting I had to do on Amazon.

I had the red X Loader that belonged to Taiki Kudo, all of the DigiMemories, and figurines of all of the Xros Heart Digimon. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pickmons, Beelzebumon, Revolmon, Sparrowmon, Knightmon and the PawnChessmons, Bastemon, Wisemon, Cutemon, ChibiKamemon, Dondokomon, the Monitamons, even Jijimon.

I was gonna be spending the weekend, so I had spare clothes, a toothbrush, and all my figurines and DigiMemories in a backpack. As for my X Loader, that was in the special pouch just like Taiki had in the series with the Xros Heart logo on it. That was strapped securely to my belt.

"He's going to flip when he sees all my new stuff!" I softlly shouted to myself. I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me, but stopped abruptly when I saw this green... thing just appear in the middle of the sidewalk. Well, 'thing' isn't really the best descriptive word to use. It looked like an oval, like a portal of some kind. Not the kind of portal that swirls in two or multiple different colors, or even glows. It was just... there.

I looked left and right, and no one else seemed to bother with it, almost as if they couldn't see it. Wait, what if they _couldn't _see it?!

**"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe."**

"What the?" I whispered out. I heard a voice just now. It sounded like a girl.

**"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant."**

There it is again! Wait, is it coming from the portal?

**"Heed my call."**

Her call? Does she mean... I should go _into _that thing?!

**"I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance."**

I don't know why, but I just felt myself being drawn in towards the green portal. I crept closer to it, my finger outstretched and dipping into it.

**"And appear!"**

And then I got sucked in!

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

Ugh... what the hell happened to me? Everything was black...

I couldn't see anything...

Wait, I see the problem.

My eyes were closed.

Slowly, I crept my eyes open and saw they rays of sunlight, indicating that it was still morning. After I opened them fully, I noticed that I was surrounded by a bunch of oddly dressed people. They were all wearing white button-up shirts with long sleeves, and black pants for the boys, while the girls got skirts. The thing that really threw me off though, was that they were all wearing capes, or cloaks. I couldn't tell the difference and I could honestly care less. Did I end up at some sort of Harry Potter con or something?

That's not the weird part though. There were also all kinds of monsters and animals accompanying the kids. They ranged from common house pets, like cats, frogs, and birds, to mythological creatures like a salamander... the ones with flames on their tails (who stood close to a chocolate-skinned girl with firey red hair that had a sizeable pair of... breasts), to a FREAKIN' DRAGON (there was a shorter girl with light blue hair and glasses standing next to it, she even carried a staff. I admit, she was kinda cute in a silent and anti-social kind of way), to even a floating eyeball.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. At the sound of my question, all of the kids surrounding me started muttering to each other in a language I couldn't understand. I got bits and pieces of words and the accent that sounded an awful lot like French.

"Damn, if only I decided to take French instead of Spanish for my Foreign Language class at school." I muttered to myself, not expecting anyone to understand what I said anyway. I shook my head a bit and leaned up, only to be face-to-face with another girl with pink hair and eyes.

I repeat, PINK HAIR AND EYES! I couldn't tell if she was wearing colored contacts or not, but I doubted her hair was dyed, because she had pink eyebrows too! Albeit a much darker shade of pink, but they were still pink!

She spoke something else to me in French that I didn't understand whatsoever and leaned in to me. I didn't get what was going on until she suddenly kissed me! And this isn't a kiss on the cheek, it was full-on lip to lip contact!

Sure, it wasn't my first kiss, but it still shocked the hell out of me! It was short, and simple. She pulled back after five seconds and stood up with a blush. Either she was embarrassed for having to kiss a stranger in front of everybody, or I just took her first kiss.

I blinked for a moment before I felt a searing pain in my right hand, I looked down at it and saw some sort of light before it died down and left some weird markings on it.

My brain just didn't care to keep track of things and decided to shut down from overload, and I blacked out once more.

* * *

"Ugh, what a dream. I dreamt that I fell through some kind of portal and landed in a field surrounded by Harry Potter wannabes. Then, some pink haired girl kissed me and I passed out. But thank God it's-" My speech was cut off when I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I was in a small room and was sitting on a pile of hay. There was a bed, a mirror, a dresser, closet, table, and that pink haired girl sitting in a chair.

Wait...

Pink haired girl?!

"-over... Damn, it wasn't a dream?!" I checked my hand, and sure enough, those marks were still there.

"Nope, not a dream whatsoever." I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

I hear the girl trying to speak to me more in French, so I looked up to her and saw a look of anger and disappointment on her face. I saw her lips moving, but I didn't understand a single thing that she was saying.

I just continued to stare at her with a blank look, but then she looked REALLY angry and pulled out a small stick... which looked like a wand. She shouted something else, and then the next thing I knew, there was an explosion!

_**BOOM**_

"Another failure, again." Came the disappointed voice of a girl. Wait, did I just understand her?!

"Hold on, what did you just say?" I asked her. She looked at me with a weird look on her face and sighed again.

"I meant to perform a simple obedience spell, but instead, I cause an explosion and perform a translation instead." She whined and sat down in the chair again. "Why couldn't I get a Familiar who responded to what I asked it to do?"

"Um, a Familiar?" I asked, confused. She turned to me and glared deep into my soul. I'm not joking either, her glare was that intense.

"Yes, you. You're my Familiar. A ratty commoner who couldn't even understand me until now. I really wanted a strong, and beautiful Familiar, like a gryphon, or a unicorn, or even a dragon. Instead, I get a commoner who is, by no means, the definition of strong or beautiful!" She yelled. Yeesh, way to wound my male pride. Sure, I'm not the strongest or best looking guy at my age, but I'm far from weak and ugly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to ruin your day by disappointing you by being human." I replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, is there a name I should call you by?" I asked her. She just scoffed at me, but looked at me nonetheless.

"Very well, you do have a right to know my name, as you are now my Familiar. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Remember it well."

I wasn't even paying attention to her at this point, I was just looking for my bag, which was thankfully right next to the hay pile. "Oh, there it is."

While I bent down to unzip my bag and check it's contents to make sure nothing was damaged or missing, I felt a malicious aura behind me. I panicked right away, but it wasn't because of the girl.

"No, no, no, no! Nonononononononononono! Where are they?!" I shouted, digging through my backpack and emptying it out.

"What in the name of the Founder are you yelling about?" She demanded of me.

"They're gone!"

"What's gone?"

"My DigiMemories and all of Xros Heart!" I panicked. I mean, come on! Those things took forever to track down and purchase! I was not about to lose the money I spent on these things!

"Dijee memories and a cross heart? What are you talking about?" She demanded once more. But then she sighed, "Great, I don't even have a Familiar that makes sense. All it does is babble about things that make no sense."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by Familiar? You keep using that word over and over again." I remarked, after stuffing my clothes and toothbrush back into my bag and standing up.

"You honestly don't know? And to top it off, my Familiar is an idiot. (HEY!) Very well, I'll explain so even a commoner like you can understand. Familiars are summoned by us nobles to do as we say and follow our orders. They are essentially our partners for life."

Now wait just a damn minute!

"So I'm basically your servant, or a pet?!" I shouted.

"But of course! You should feel honored to be my Familiar. Commoners such as yourself don't get a chance like that!" She yelled back.

"There's something else! Commoners and nobles, what does that mean?" Seriously, is this the middle ages?! Well, with the decor, it certainly could pass for it.

"Are you really that stupid? Commoners are the poor people in the world who can't use magic, while nobles like myself, who get a higher education and treatment, CAN use magic! Is that clear enough for you?" She all but hissed at me.

"Yes, it's very clear to me! It's clear that you're a stuck-up brat that doesn't know how to treat another human being!" I yelled at her.

Honestly, I think I hit a nerve because she erupted just now.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"You heard me! All this talk about commoners and nobles, it's just to give yourself an ego boost and say 'I'm better than you, so kiss my sweet candy ass and do what I say'!" Now I'm usually a level-headed guy, but I absolutely hate little snobs like her who think that they're almighty and can get away with pushing people around. They're no better than bullies back at school.

Although... I think I may have taken it a little too far. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her cheeks were turning red.

"JUST GET OUT! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran over to her bed, burying her face in a pillow. I pushed her too hard just now, I know I overstepped my boundaries.

So I grabbed my backpack and let myself out of Louise's room, closing the door behind me, and walking down the hall.

I got down one whole flight of stairs before I passed by a blonde guy and a brown haired girl having a conversation.

The blonde looked like your stereotypical cassanova, frilly shirt, suave voice, rose in hand, etc. He was smooth talking the girl and she was giggling and sighing like crazy. And girls buy that performance?

"You know Katie, I would absolutely love to sample your soufle one of these days." He told her.

"Oh, Sir Guiche. I'll get started on that as soon as possible." The girl, Katie, replied to Guiche.

I couldn't stomach it anymore and just kept on walking.

"Hold there, you." Guiche said. He most likely meant me, so I did the neighborly thing and turned around to face him with a smile.

"Ah, hello there. How are the two of you this fine evening? Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked as politely as possible.

Guiche scoffed at me and smiled, or smirked. I couldn't tell which felt more correct because of the smug look on his face.

"I see that even though you are a commoner, your manners are well known. By the way, aren't you the commoner that the Zero summoned today?" He asked me. I tilted my head in confusion.

"The Zero? Do you mean Louise?"

"Yes, that is correct. Louise the Zero, as everyone in the Academy calls her. Zero skill, zero grades, zero charm." Guiche mocked.

I can understand that her people skills need work, but is she really that bad? Wait, Academy?

"I beg your pardon, but you just said that we're at an academy. I'm afraid Louise didn't really tell me much of anything."

"You refer to her by name? I see she's even a Zero at teaching her Familiar anything. But yes, we are at the Tristain Academy of Magic, in the country of Tristain. It stands in the land of Halkeginia." He explained.

I nodded my head, but I really didn't get any of it. An academy that teaches magic? Tristain, Halkeginia, I've never heard of either of those places.

"Thank you very much, sorry to bother you. Have a good night." I gestured with a wave of my hand and turned around to walk out of the hall.

I'm really confused right now, it almost sounds as if I landed in a completely different world.

By the time I reached the end of the hall, I walked through an open door and found myself in a wide open garden. There were beds of flowers everywhere, and it was absolutely breathtaking underneath the moonlight.

That reminds me, one of my favorite things to do during a clear night is look up at the sky and count the stars. So, I set my bag down, sat down on an open patch of grass, and looked up into the sky. And I was shocked beyond belief by what I saw.

Up in the sky.

Clear as the night sky.

There were two moons.

Two...

Moons...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

_*Geez, can you stop with the shouting already?*_

I heard someone's voice just now. I got up and looked around, but I didn't see a single soul anywhere, not even near the windows.

"Hello?"

_*Hey, down here. Back pocket.*_

"Back?" I muttered to myself. I reached back and felt my hand hit something solid. My X Loader was still in it's pouch. That was the only thing that didn't get lost today out of all my stuff.

Wait a minute...

A voice just told me to reach for my back pocket... but the only thing there is-

I wasted no time in removing the device from my back pouch and bringing it to my face. And what I saw, it lit up my world as if all my problems had just disappeared with the wind.

**"NO FREAKING WAY!"**

* * *

The next day, I walked back into Louise's room, and she was already awake. She looked at me a bit angrily, but also a bit sorrowful.

"Um, hello." I managed to get out.

She only huffed and looked towards the window. I sighed for a moment. Okay, time to get to work.

"Louise, I'm so sorry about last night. I was in the wrong to yell at you like that and say the things that I said. I was just scared and confused, and your yelling and belittling didn't really help with that. I just got pushed to my limits and I took it out on you. If you would still have me, I'd be happy to serve you as your Familiar."

I bowed respectfully to her and waited for her to say something. Anything.

"Very well."

I looked up to see her facing me with an angry look.

"But only because I'm such a kind master. If you were anyone else's Familiar, you'd have been cast to the curb for your outburst last night." I smiled a bit at her attitude. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed me around. I may have been nothing but a commoner and a Familiar to her, but I'm proof that even though everyone else thinks she's a Zero, she did something right. She summoned a friend who'll help her on her path to glory.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Master." The word felt weird saying at first. Oh yeah, this is going to take some getting used to.

"But of course. Now come, we'll be late for breakfast." She said, getting up and walking past me.

"Yes Master." I responded, almost drone-like.

"Oh, and as punishment for last night's incident, no breakfast for you!"

I almost tripped over my own feet when she said that.

No breakfast?!

But it's the most important meal of the day, and I end up running on fumes by 10 at the latest if I don't eat in the morning! I wanted to say something, but I wanted to stay on her good side.

_*Are you serious? No food is a crazy punishment!*_

Unfortunately, it would seem I have my work cut out for me.

Louise did a complete 180 and glared at me while holding a riding crop in her hand. Where did she even get that?!

"A crazy punishment, is it? Then how's this for crazy? No lunch either!" She yelled and started whipping me with the equestrian utility, quite harshly too!

"OW, STOP IT, OW! ARGH! OUCH, LOUISE!"

* * *

I still had some red marks from when Louise was whipping me earlier this morning. We were walking around the courtyard because today was for the Second Year students to relax and bond with their Familiars.

While Louise was enjoying her plentiful breakfast, I was forced to sit on the floor and stare at an empty wooden plate, which was broken, I might add. Fortunately, she allowed me a bathroom break while she was eating, which gave me the opportunity to meet one of the maids here at the Academy.

Her name was Siesta, and she had short black hair and kind onyx eyes. She was dressed in a standard maid uniform took a small break from her duties to talk to me. She was a sweet girl, and she smiled a lot too. We became friends rather quickly, and she took note of my growling stomach. So, she took my into the staff kitchen and introduced me to Marteau, the head chef of the academy. A big guy with a full beard, very cheerful and had a hearty laugh.

As one commoner to another, he offered me some food, which was just the leftovers that hadn't been served. I took what I could, and it was delicious! The stew was rich and warm, the bred was fresh and had a nice crust, they even had fresh milk and orange juice. Even for leftovers, it was one of the best meals I had in a while.

I hate to say it, but I think he even tops my dad's cooking, and he's a killer chef. However, thinking about home right now made me feel a little solemn for a moment.

"Hey, keep up. We need to find a table."

Louise's voice brought me back to reality. The second year students were sitting and talking amongst themselves while spending time with their Familiars.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that blonde guy from the other night. What was his name again?

Gus? No, that's not right.

Gooch? Nah.

Geek? That'd be funny, but still not it.

Oh yeah, now I remember. His name is Guiche.

He was talking to a blonde haired girl that had her hair done in long curls tied in the back with a red bow. Funny thing though, he was making the same gestures that he was with that other girl, Katie, last night,. And yes, her name is SO mush easier to remember. Seriously, what kind of name is Guiche?

This required some investigation. And I think an opportune moment had just arrived, as some small bottle had just fallen out of his pocket. Even if I didn't want to look more into this guy, I still would have noticed the bottle and give it back to him.

So, while Louise looked for a table, I briskly walked over and picked up the bottle on the ground, and it had a pleasant scent to it. Must be perfume, or cologne.

With bottle in hand, I walked up behind Guiche and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, who is in need of the service of the great-oh, you're the Zero's Familiar." Guiche said as he turned around, almost disappointed sounding.

"Glad to know you remember me from our talk last night." I said with a small chuckle.

"But of course, you're the talk of the entire Academy. It's not every day that a commoner gets summoned to be a Familiar. It's almost laughable." He responded with his high and mighty attitude. Oh, how I so wanted to deck him in the face and off of that high horse. But, I came here with a purpose. Business before pleasure, and all that.

"Now, there was something you required me for?" He asked.

"Oh yes, that's right. I noticed you dropped this bottle earlier, so I just came to return it to you."

The moment I said those words and pulled out the bottle, his face immediately turned sour and he looked away from me.

"I believe you must be mistaken. I have never owned such a bottle in my life, now be gone with you."

"What? But I saw it fall out of your pocket." I insisted, trying to return his property. "It even says 'To Guiche, from Montmorency' written on the label, clear as day." Apparently, I learned not only how to understand French, but to read it as well, thanks to Louise's accident. Now I wonder if it worked for all languages. Passing Spanish class would be a snap now, if it did.

"I said that you must be mistaken, good day to you!" He urged, a little more irritated.

"Sir Guiche, is this true? You said I was the only one!" We both turned around to see Katie, and she was holding a soufle in a serving pan, just like she had said she would the night before.

"I knew it, you were flirting with that first year!" The other girl, most likely Montmorency, scolded him.

"My dear Montmorency, you mustn't anger yourself so. You'll ruin your beautiful rose-like face. My heart beats only for you." Wrong thing to say, asshat.

"So you really ARE dating Miss Montmorency!" Katie exclaimed.

Guiche had really tied himself into a tangled web of deep, DEEP crap right now.

"Now Katie, I would ne-"

_SMACK_

Katie had smacked him clear across his left cheek, running away with tears in her eyes.

"My dear Mo-"

_SMACK!_

And once against the right cheek by his now ex-girlfriend, who had now walked away from the two-timer.

"Well, it may have been unintentional, but I think I did my good deed for the day." I said and turned around to make my way back to Louise.

"Hold just a moment, commoner!"

Oh boy, looks like he still hasn't had enough.

I turned back to face Guiche, and his eyes were as red as his cheeks. Red with fury, that is.

"How dare you! Because of your thoughtless actions, you have broken the hearts of two fair maidens!" He accused me.

"Um, news flash, Mr. Drama. You were the one who was going behind both of their backs and saying that you weren't in a relationship with anyone. If this is anyone's fault, it's your own. I may be a commoner, but at least I know how to treat a lady." That got a collective 'ooooo' by some bystanders.

Apparently, we have gained quite the crowd amongst some of the others.

"By my honor: I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you, Familiar, to a duel!" He declared, pulling out his rose and pointing it at me.

This guy really was one for dramatics, I'll give him that.

"Pfft, honor? You threw that to the wind when you two-timed those girls. Still, I accept your challenge. When and where shall we duel?"

"Vestri Court in thirty minutes."

"I'll see you there." Guiche scoffed at me and then walked away, cloak fluttering dramatically in the wind.

I can't wait to wipe the smug look off his face when he sees what I have in store for him.

Oh yeah, I still have to find Louise. Hopefully, she didn't hear any of that.

"Sir Sean, you can't be serious about this!" I heard Siesta's frantic voice. Turns out, she was behind some of the students and overheard the whole thing.

"Well yeah, of course I'm serious. Someone has to teach that guy a lesson. Might as well be me." I replied.

"But he's a noble! He has magic! You can't beat him, you're only a commoner!"

I put a hand up to her face to silence her, which worked surprisingly well.

"Siesta, I can beat him, and I WILL. He may have magic, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well that will blow everyone in this school away."

* * *

Half an hour later, Siesta directed me to Vestri Court, where Guiche and a whole crowd of students were waiting.

"I commend you for actually showing up. I didn't think you had the courage to face me." He mocked.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." I replied with a smirk. Guiche grit his teeth for a moment before becoming calm again.

"Very well, if you wish to begin, we shall at once."

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Uh oh, she must have caught wind about this going around the academy. I guess no matter where you go, school gossip exists.

"Stand down this instant and apologize to Guiche!" Louise commanded of me, tugging on my arm with all of her might.

"I'm sorry Master, but I can't do that for you. He has to learn his lesson, and he's going to learn it the hard way." My fists tightened so much that my knuckles started turning white. I was ready to show this whole damned noble class what was coming.

Guiche just laughed at both myself and Louise, holding his sides as if he just heard the greatest joke in the world. Which, in his mind, he probably did.

"Look at that, the Zero can't even get her own Familiar to listen to her. Some noble she is." At that point, most of the crowd was laughing at Louise with him. I gritted my teeth and clenched my knuckles even tighter, to the point of almost drawing blood. Is this really how they treat one of their own? I guess every school has bullies... and right now, the whole school was one massive bully, waiting to be struck down by me.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. This ceased the laughing and caught everyone off guard, even Louise.

"This has nothing to do with Louise, just you and me. Right now, you aren't a noble, and I'm not a Familiar. We're just two men who are putting what we believe in on the line, and see who has the stronger conviction."

"Hmph, what commendable words. If I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken you for a noble. But let us get started, shall we?"

Guiche waved his rose, and a lone petal flew off of the plant. It touched the ground and lit up, growing in size and forming a humanoid structure in the form of a bronze statue.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, my Runic name is The Bronze, as seen by my bronze Valkyrie, who shall be your opponent in this duel. The winner is decided by whoever surrenders first or is rendered unconscious."

I smirked and stepped forward, holding myself proud and tall. Er, taller, anyway.

"My name is Sean Sky, Familiar of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, but I also have another title." I said as I reached into my back pouch and pulled out my X Loader, holding it up for all to see.

_"What is that?"_

_"Is that his wand?"_

_"He really IS a noble?"_

_"It's pretty funny looking for a wand."_

"I am also known as the General of the Xros Heart Army!"

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_"NO FREAKING WAY!" I yelled into the night sky. Staring at my from my X Loader, which now felt metallic instead of painted Bandai plastic, was Shoutmon!_

_*Yes way, I'm talking to you. Now let me us me out of here so we can talk, face to face.* He told me. I only nodded and complied._

_"Reload, Shoutmon!"_

_A green beam shot out of the X Loader, and it took the form of THE Shoutmon right in front of me. In the flesh! He looked exactly like he did in the first season of Xros Wars._

_"Woah..." I gasped. He walked up to me and shook my hand, all friendly-like and stuff.  
_

_"Nice to finally be able to talk to you, Sean." He cheered, laughing away._

_"Wait, you know my name?" I asked, confused._

_"Well of course, you bought me and the others, didn't you?"_

_"Wait, you all knew you were... toys?" I asked with a cringe._

_He nodded, still smiling anyway._

_"We may not know how it happened, but all of us became real and were beamed into your X Loader to rest after you came here through that portal. Wisemon would be able to explain it to you better, but that's not the important thing right now."_

_"Okay, so what is the important thing?"_

_"We're Digimon, yet we were brought to life through magic. You can summon us to the Real World, but after a while, we need to return to the X Loader to recharge our batteries. If you can Reload us, that means that you can also DigiXros us."_

_My eyes went wide when I heard that. DigiXros. An ACTUAL DigiXros!_

_"But you should start small, like with the Starmons. I doubt you'd even need something like Shoutmon X2 or even X3 for anything any time soon. But you never know." Shoutmon told me, which I nodded to._

_"Okay, you should get some practice in. Since you don't have anything to defend yourself, you should start by DigiXrosing the Star Sword."_

_"Right."_

**_*Flashback end*_**

* * *

"Reload, Starmon! Pickmons!"

A cluster of green beams shot out of the screen of the X Loader and scattered in front of me. One in the front of the pack, and six in the back. The light materialized into the golden Starmon, and six silver Pickmons.

"Ohayou, General." Starmon greeted.

"Ohayou, pick." The Pickmons greeted in unison.

Everyone just stared at the group of Digimon in shock and awe, not believing what they had just witnessed. Not even Louise, who was speechless for once.

Guiche finally decided to snap out of his stupor first and make a comment.

"W-what are those things? Your Familiars?" He stuttered out.

I chuckled at the question.

"Familiars? Not quite. These guys are just a small part of the core group of Xros Heart. Besides, a General needs to arm himself before a battle. Are you ready to really impress them?"

"HAI!"

"PICK!"

I raised my X Loader up once more and spun the dial before hitting the center button, causing the top of the X Loader to slide up and reveal the golden 'V' glyph.

**Starmon**

**Pickmons**

**DigiXros!**

**DIGI**

**X**

**XROS**

Starmon jumped up and into my hand, a handle formed where his mouth should have been. Then, one by one, the Pickmons piled onto the tip of each other by connecting to the tip of Starmon.

In my right hand, I now brandished the default DigiXros form of Starmon and the Pickmons known as:

**"Star Sword!"**

The runes on my right hand glowed fiercely and I dashed towards Guiche's Bronze Valkyrie, cutting it cleanly in two. My sudden dash of speed and strength stunned the already speechless crowd even more.

I turned my head to face Guiche and raised the Star Sword to point directly at him. One word escaped from my mouth in that moment.

"Next?"

* * *

"AAAAAAND DONE! Phew, that was the longest chapter I've ever written to date. Jeez, my fingers are sore. I finished this whole thing the same night I started it, but worth it in the end. I noticed there weren't many FoZ x Digimon fics on this site. 8 at most, and I figured that I've read a lot of FoZ fics after watching the anime and finishing Xros Wars recently, I figured 'what the hell' and posted this."

"Anyway, that is the first chapter of our second Alternate Chronicle: Xros Heart Familiar. Please tell me what you think in the review section, all reviews are appreciated. Except slander or any form of flames. God, I hate those."

"Well, it's 1:17, I am in need of sleep, and I have school in the morning. So, good night all."


	2. Duel and Explain: Xros Heart of Zero!

"Welcome back everyone, to The Xros Heart Familiar. Drago3511 is here again to bring you another chapter full of action, drama, magic, and friendship of digital proportions!"

Sean: "Yeah, I have to finish teaching that pretty boy a lesson in pain and humiliation!"

"Then why on Earth are you here right now?"

Sean: "I thought you were going to ask me to do the disclaimer."

"Nah, I got someone else who isn't wielding a Star Sword to do it this time around."

Sean: "Oh, well okay then. I'll head back to Vestri Court."

"You do that. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Here to do the disclaimer for this chapter is none other than the rowdy King, Shoutmon!"

Shoutmon: "Hey there, so you're the guy who brought us all to Halkeginia?"

"Technically, that was Louise. But, in a sense, I had a hand in that."

Shoutmon: "Well, you don't seem like a bad guy. Besides, you recognized my status as Digimon King! Tell me what you need me to do, and you've got a deal."

"Thanks Shoutmon, that's awfully kind of you. Do you think you could do the disclaimer for me?"

Shoutmon: "You got it. Drago3511 does NOT own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero OR Digimon. He only owns his OC's and any original DigiXros that he comes up with."

"Alright, back to the X Loader you go."

Sean: "What?! You mean my time here is up already?!"

"You'll get more screen time later, I promise. But for now, let's get back to the story!"

* * *

**(Previously, on The Xros Heart Familiar...)**

_"W-what are those things? Your Familiars?" He stuttered out._

_I chuckled at the question._

_"Familiars? Not quite. These guys are just a small part of the core group of Xros Heart. Besides, a General needs to arm himself before a battle. Are you ready to really impress them?"_

_"HAI!"_

_"PICK!"_

_I raised my X Loader up once more and spun the dial before hitting the center button, causing the top of the X Loader to slide up and reveal the golden 'V' glyph._

_**Starmon**_

_**Pickmons**_

_**DigiXros!**_

_**DIGI**_

_**X**_

_**XROS**_

_Starmon jumped up and into my hand, a handle formed where his mouth should have been. Then, one by one, the Pickmons piled onto the tip of each other by connecting to the tip of Starmon._

_In my right hand, I now brandished the default DigiXros form of Starmon and the Pickmons known as:_

_**"Star Sword!"**_

_The runes on my right hand glowed fiercely and I dashed towards Guiche's Bronze Valkyrie, cutting it cleanly in two. My sudden dash of speed and strength stunned the already speechless crowd even more._

_I turned my head to face Guiche and raised the Star Sword to point directly at him. One word escaped from my mouth in that moment._

_"Next?"_

* * *

Guiche just looked dumbfounded. There was no better description for the expression that was currently strung across his face. Here I was, a 'lowly commoner', who just performed a feat equal to what they see as magic, and I just took out his Valkyrie with a single slash of the Star Sword.

I mean, sure. The Star Sword is forged through a DigiXros of Starmon and the Pickmons, and a DigiXros that intensifies the bonds between the Digimon and merges them into a single form wouldn't break so easily against his third rate magic trick, no matter how cool it was.

I may not have been showing it, but I was just as shocked as Guiche and the other kids at what just happened. I've never used a real sword in my whole life. And I sure as hell was never this fast or strong either. I noticed the marks on my hand glowed the moment I held the Star Sword after the DigiXros took place. I don't know how, but it was if I suddenly knew every sword tactic in existence and was able to execute them near flawlessly.

But Guiche broke out of his stupor and held up his rose wand again.

"That first golem was just a fluke, and I'll prove it!" He screamed in anger, as well as a bit of fear. He swung the plant once more, letting six petals fall to the ground and changing into Valkyrie golems.

"Attack!"

All six golems charged at me at once from all sides, spears raised and ready to pierce through my body and turn me into a human shish kabob. Thinking fast, I ducked under the spears and rolled between the legs of one of the Valkyries. Lucky me, because I heard the sound of metal clanging together. So I turned around and saw all six of them stuck together in a cluster, struggling to get free.

"A spear lock. Lucky me." I said calmly and raised the Star Sword, ready to strike. However something didn't feel right. I couldn't explain it, but I just had this ominous feeling that something was about to happen.

"Behind you!" Louise called out to me.

I turned to look behind me, and sure enough, there was a seventh Valkyrie with a spear poised to strike. I didn't have enough time to shift my weight and block or dodge the attack. My eyes widened at the thought.

_'I'm going to die?'_

I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come...

Waited...

And waited...

But, there was no pain.

There was nothing.

I heard the gasps of the crowd for a moment, so I decided to open my eyes. What I saw shocked me, but it was also a huge relief as well.

Defending against the spear thrust was Knightmon's loyal group of soldiers, the PawnChessmons! They were clustered together to form a large shield to defend me from the attack.

"PawnChessmons... wow. I owe you guys for that one." I sighed a bit, able to regain my composure and calm myself once more.

"Just doing our job! Pawn!" One of them replied.

"Defending our general is what we do. Pawn!"

That's right, I forgot that had that little quip like the Pickmons. Maybe that's why the PawnChessmons from Digimon Data Squad never talked.

Anyway, the group of white Digimon shoved back the Valkyrie's attack, knocking it off balance. They then broke formation and lunged at the golem with their own spears. Piercing through the bronze body, the Valkyrie crumbled to pieces under the combined might of the group of Rookie-levels.

Wait, I just got an idea!

I pulled out my X Loader with my free hand, while keeping my eye on the other group of Valkyries, which were still weapon locked. Seriously, is Guiche really this incompetent?

"PawnChessmons, I got an idea! You willing to help out a bit longer?" I asked the group.

"We'll follow any orders you have! Pawn!" They said in unison.

"Okay then, get ready!"

"PAWN!"

**PawnChessmons**

**DigiXros!**

**DIGI**

**X**

**XROS**

The PawnChessmons turned into beams of light that conjoined together and took a large, circular shape that flung at me. I outstretched my left arm, which the light connected to. The light burst off into particles, revealing a large, yellow and white shield. It looked exactly like the ones that the PawnChessmons carried with them.

Feeling confident, I decided to call out the name of the new DigiXros.

**"Pawn Shield and Star Sword!"**

All I was missing was a cape, and I could pull off a human version of Shoutmon X4Knight.

But I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed that the Valkyries had finally broken free of their spear lock. Well it's about time!

The quickly launched at me, one after the other. Spears raised and ready to kill. Wanting to test out my new shield, I decided to humor Guiche by standing completely still.

"Are you mad?! Run away!" came Louise's voice once more.

But of course, I payed her no mind.

The Valkyrie inched further by the second. I stood my ground and raised my left arm at the very last second.

_CLANG!_

The spear impacted against the Pawn Shield, pushing me back a bit and skidding across the ground. Okay, so maybe these things weren't just for show after all.

I grit my teeth and shifted my body a bit, while also adjusting the angle of my left arm. The spear started to scrape against the Pawn Shield, while I closed in to destroy the golem with my Star Sword.

However, I didn't completely calculate the shift in my angle, because the Valkyrie's spear grazed my arm right underneath my sleeve, drawing a small amount of blood. I cringed a little, but continued my advance while I still had the chance. So I struck down the first Valkyrie of the six, making it crumble to pieces after a devistating slash to it's midsection.

I then broke into a dash towards the other five, the marks on my hand glowing brightly.

Down the middle of number 2.

Diagonal slash through the torso of number 3.

Spinning horizontal slash to bisect number 4.

Straight pierce, splitting the spear of number 5 in two pieces, followed by a reverse grip downward slash.

And finally, a rising upper slash through number 6.

I landed on the ground gracefully in a crouch, the loud _CLUNK _of bronze chunks hitting the ground shortly after. After straightening myself upright on my feet, I walked briskly over to where Guiche was literally shaking in his boots.

His knees were knocking together, his arms were shaking, and he dropped his rose. As I inched closer to him, he fell on his ass and slowly backed away from me. I stopped a mere foot away from him and pointed the Star Sword directly at his face. And I'm pretty sure I heard him squeak like a mouse just now. Oh, how the mighty have fallen!

"Say it."

Guiche quickly covered his face with his hands and his knees while screaming like a little girl. No, scratch that. That's insulting to little girls everywhere.

"I SURRENDER, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

I sighed and shook my head, frowning at him.

"While that is pleasing to hear, that's not what I wanted. Apologize."

"OKAY, I'M SORRY! I WAS WRONG, I ACTED OUT OF LINE! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, I PROMISE!"

After he screamed those words, I smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"Alright, apology accepted."

I took my X Loader in my left hand and held it up slightly over my head.

**Xros Open!**

The Star Sword and Pawn Shield both broke apart into the Starmons and PawnChessmons respectively, who appeared on both of my sides.

"Thanks everyone, I couldn't have done this without your help."

"Happy to help, General." Starmon said.

"Pick!" The Pickmons seemed to deliver the same message as they smiled.

"Let us know if you need to borrow our strength again. Pawn!" One of the PawnChessmons said, while the rest of them cheered.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now you should all get some rest."

Then, the large group of Digimon beamed themselves back into the X Loader, which I placed back into my back pouch.

Everyone was dead silent, and it was kind of creeping me out.

So, deciding to break the tension, I walked over to Guiche and offered him my hand.

"Here, let me help you up." I said with a smile.

Guiche just looked at me with tears in his eyes and a confused look on his face, still not uttering a word.

"Look, you put up a good fight. You may have lost, but that shouldn't mean anything. People often learn more from their mistakes than from their victories. I assume you learned the things that you've been doing are wrong and will work to correct your ways. But I also learned something today too."

"W-what would that be?" He muttered out.

I smiled a bit wider, which turned into a full-on toothy grin.

"While you may be a flirtatious two-timing playboy, I can tell you have a heart of gold buried underneath that bronze magic. If you'd like, I'd really want you to be my friend."

Guiche gasped at this.

"B-but I lost to you, a commoner."

"So? Who said commoners and nobles can't be friends?"

My words seemed to leave something in the air for everyone present to absorb. Especially Louise and Guiche of all people.

After a moment, Guiche took my hand and clasped onto it firmly. I helped him to his feet, and he stood tall. Sure, his shoulders were still a little slumped, but he seemed to be a bit more refined. More determined.

"Very well, Sir Sean. I humbly accept my defeat at your hands, as well as your invitation of friendship." He said, in his usual Guiche-like manner.

"Well that sure was a quick change of heart." I chuckled as we shook hands. What caught me off guard, was that Guiche started laughing too. It sounded as if a huge weight had been lifted from his very soul.

"Welcome to Xros Heart, Guiche."

He ceased his laughing and looked at me strangely.

"Xros Heart? But, isn't that your army?"

"Well, yes and no. Xros Heart may be an army, but we're so much more than that. We're a bond of fierce hearts that will one day change this world! Just you wait and see."

Guiche chuckled a bit and pulled back his hand, brushing it through his hair in a "pretty boy" manner.

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself. After all, what can one commoner do to change the world? Even with an army?"

"No, not just a commoner."

I then stood next to Guiche and slung an arm over his shoulder, catching him off guard.

"A commoner, an army, and two nobles. Louise is my master, so that automatically makes her a part of Xros Heart." I then glanced over to Louise and flashed her a smile and a thumbs up.

Then suddenly, an idea came to mind.

I removed my arm from Guiche's shoulder and pulled out my X Loader once more.

"Reload! Shoutmon, Ballistamon!"

Two green beams shot out of the device again, but took form and revealed the true leader of Xros Heart and his best friend. The red dragonoid Digimon, Shoutmon. And the red and blue mechanical horned beetle Digimon, Ballistamon.

The appearance of the two made the crowd jump back a bit. Sure, they may be used to Familiars of all kinds, but I doubt they've ever seen a robotic beetle before.

"Hey Sean, what did you call us out here for?" Shoutmon asked me.

I scratched the back of my head a bit and then gestured to Guiche.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of Xros Heart. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, meet Guiche de Gramont. Guiche, meet Shoutmon, head of the Xros Heart army. As well as his best friend, Ballistamon."

Guiche went wide-eyed, as well as the rest of the students, plus Siesta. Except that blue haired girl in the glasses. She had a book in hand, but she sure as hell wasn't paying attention to it. I think the entire event caught her interest.

Shoutmon walked up to Guiche and circled him a bit, with one of his three fingers on his chin. He halted in front of him after two times around the guy and gave him a grin.

"Well, you may not look like much, but I'll trust my General on this one. Welcome to Xros Heart!"

Guiche only nodded his head dumbly, not sure what to make of the whole situation, if I guess right.

"Hey, Ballistamon. Mind cooking up a couple Wristers?" I asked him.

Ballistamon nodded his head. His body shook for a couple minutes before I heard the _ding _sound of a timer. His chest then folded out and displayed two of the red wrist devices with the Xros Heart logo on them. I took both of them and handed one to Guiche.

"Here, this is for you."

Guiche took the device and held it by the wrist strap, not sure what to do with the thing.

"Um, I appreciate the trinket. But what is it?" He asked.

"It's called a Wrister. As the name implies, it goes around your wrist, kinda like a bracelet." I told him, wrapping my own around my wrist. "It's more than just a simple looking bracelet though. It also allows us to communicate with each other, even if we are some distance apart. As long as we're within range of one another."

My explanation seemed to fall on deaf ears, even after Guiche managed to get the device onto his wrist.

"Um, how do I put this? Think of it like a messenger bird. Except without the letter... or the bird. Just push the button..." I did so and brought my wrist closer to my mouth.

"and speak into it like this."

_*and speak into it like this.*_ My voice rang out of Guiche's Wrister, slightly freaking him out.

"GAH!"

"Yeah, that may take some getting used to."

I then turned my attention back to the two Digimon.

"I'll talk to you guys more later." I said, raising the X Loader one more time.

"Okay, we'll be waiting." Shoutmon said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Bye-bye." Ballistamon waved. Then the two of them beamed back into the X Loader.

After I put the device back into it's pouch, I felt a tugging on my arm as I was being pulled away. Rather roughly, I might add.

"Hey, let me go!"

"You're coming with me! RIGHT NOW!" Louise shouted as she pulled me away from the crowd.

I have a feeling that I'm going to be in for a long rest of the day.

* * *

After returning to Louise's room, we got my wound cleaned up and dressed with bandages that she had in her bathroom.

Currently, we were sitting at the small table in the room with two cups of tea. One in front of each of us. Louise calmly took a sip from her cup while I just sat in silence.

"What happened out there?" she asked me. Louise sounded calm, but I can tell she was angry and confused at what transpired just a short while ago.

"I accepted Guiche's duel and won."

"No, not that. I mean, what were those things that you did? What were those creatures? What is that red thing that you used? Just who are you?!" Louise yelled that last one as her teacup clanked loudly against the table.

I sighed and took a sip of my own cup of tea. The flavor and aroma of the beverage calmed me down considerably, and then I placed it gently on the table. Then, I pulled out my X Loader and held it up for her to see.

"This device is known as a X Loader. Inside of it is the Xros Heart army."

"You expect me to believe that you can fit a whole army in such a tiny thing?" She questioned.

"You saw for yourself, didn't you? Starmon, Pickmons, PawnChessmons, Shoutmon, and Ballistamon. Those are just a few members of Xros Heart."

Louise took another sip of her tea, but this time it was much more calm.

"All of those creatures, their names end in 'mon'."

"I see you picked up on that. That's correct. But that's because it's the name of each of their individual races, as well as their own name. In general, they are a species known as Digimon."

"And what in the name of the Founder is a Digimon?"

_*I believe I can explain that to you much better than our young General, Miss Louise.* _Came a voice from the X Loader. The screen flashed for a second before it depicted a pure black face with two yellow dots for eyes underneath a hood.

_*Good day to you. I am known as Wisemon. I am Xros Heart's general scientist and researcher. If there is anything that you wish to know about the Digimon, you may direct those questions to me.* _

Louise's eyes bugged out of her head for a moment before she regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Very well then. What is a Digimon?"

_*Digimon is short for Digital Monster. We normally reside in another realm called the Digital World. Digimon come in all shapes and sizes, ranging from small blobs, to animalistic, humanoid, and so on. Each Digimon is unique in their own way and are all ranged on a level scale. First, we start out as Digi-Eggs. Then, we hatch into our Fresh forms, or Baby forms if you prefer. Then, we evolve into the next stage, known as In-Training. Then we go on to Rookie, then Champion, Ultimate, and finally, Mega. However, there are some Digimon that are so powerful that they go even beyond Mega.* _Wisemon explained.

"I see. I would ask more about the Digimon, but I have more questions. Next, what did my Familiar do to combine those other Digimon?"

_*Ah, that was a function of the X Loader, known as the DigiXros. Just as it sounds, it allows two or more Digimon to Xros, or combine, into a new and more powerful form. The type of form that the Digimon take while in a DigiXros state depends on the Digimon being used.*_

Louise nodded her head a bit. I think she actually understood some of that.

"So this DigXros... it can combine all kinds of Digimon?"

_*Yes, that is correct. However, as I said before, the form that the DigiXros takes depends on the Digimon being used. The first Digimon is considered the initial, or base of the entire DigiXros. So whichever Digimon is the base of the DigiXros, it will fit to suit the form of that Digimon. An example would be Starmon and the Pickmons. Starmon is the leader of the Pickmons. So when they are Xrosed, they take the form of a weapon like the Star Sword. Other known configurations of a DigiXros between Starmon and the Pickmons would be the Star Axe and the Star Wheel.*_

"Very well then. I think that is enough for now." Lousie said, getting up from her chair.

Wisemon's face disappeared from the screen of the X Loader as well, so I placed the object back into it's pouch once more today.

"After what happened today, you must be tired. Why don't you get some rest." Louise said.

I blinked just now. Did I hear that right? Did Louise just seriously act considerate?

"But only because you did such a good job today. I can't have my Familiar looking weak and exhausted after a fight like that!" She huffed with her usual attitude. Now that's the Louise that I've started to know.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. I am feeling a bit sleepy, anyway." I said, stretching my arms. I got up from my chair and walked over to my bag, picking it up and slinging it over my shoulder. Then I walked over to the door.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought I told you to rest!"

I turned and gave her a half-smile, my hand on the doorknob.

"I am. That pile of straw is just too scratchy though... so I was going to take a nap outside. I'll be back in a few hours, don't you worry about me." I said and opened the door. I closed it quickly before Louise even had time to protest.

"Geez, she sure is a cranky girl. But... she's not too bad. Just a bit lonely and she needs some time to adjust with having a friend. That is, if she sees me as one..." I sighed, making my way down the stairs of the tower and out into the field of the Academy.

Finding a nice shady spot next to the tower, I placed my bag on the ground to act as a makeshift pillow.

"Alrighty, off to snooze-land for me."

I lied down and placed my head on my backpack, closing my eyes...

And drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I got a scolding by Louise after I came back to her room at dawn. I slept through the rest of the entire day. Because I was gone for so long, she demanded that I show her two new Digimon today, as well as one new DigiXros.

Come to think of it, that was an odd punishment. Well, it was really more of a request than a punishment. But still, it was odd.

She actually let me sit next to her at breakfast, but I was forbidden to eat any of the food that I wanted. All I was given were a few small pieces of bread, and as a bonus, one half of a strawberry. Yeah, that's right. A HALF OF A STRAWBERRY! Ugh, you'd think that I'd get something a little more special than table privileges and half of a small fruit as a reward for beating Guiche yesterday.

Speaking of Guiche, he sat across the table from Louise and I this morning. And I noticed that he was still wearing the Wrister. I guess that means that he actually accepted the invitation to Xros Heart. Shoutmon will be happy to hear that.

Also, during class today, I found out exactly why she was called 'Louise the Zero'. She tried casting a spell today as an example for the class...

and it blew up in her face.

No, it literally BLEW UP IN HER FACE! If the explosion and black smoke cloud were anything to go by. She not only ruined her wand and her clothes, but she also took out most of the classroom too! Luckily, the PawnChessmons reloaded on their own and formed a large shield in front of the middle row of the class, where I was sitting. Every other student in the room huddled behind the shield as well. But what I found a bit uncomfortable was the red-haired, dark-skinned girl from the other day, Kirche von Zerbst, if I remember Louise screaming at her correctly... well, she was latching onto my arm and burying it in her cleavage.

I could feel her eyes on me the entire time before the explosion, and now with the arm burying, I think I know what her motive is. I caught her attention during my fight with Guiche, and now I'm on her 'most wanted in bed' list. Her screaming "Darling, protect me!" was a dead giveaway.

Anyway, after a change of clothes and finishing the rest of classes for the day, Louise and I found a nice open place for me to demonstrate some of my Digimon friends for her. However...

It seems we attracted an audience.

Siesta was there to watch, along with Guiche, Kirche, and the blue-haired girl, whom I learned was named Tabitha. Siesta and Guiche I didn't mind. I didn't even mind Tabitha. It was Kirche who bugged me.

Don't get me wrong, she if the living definition of sexy. She has a body that any supermodel back home would kill to have. It's just the way that she flaunts her body that's just such a turn off. She's way too forward for my tastes. And it's the fact that she seems proud of it too. Then again, that may just be a noble thing.

"Alright, let's get started. Even though we have more spectators than originally intended, it's still a good sized crowd for what I have in mind." I said, pulling out my X Loader.

"Now, is everyone ready to meet another friend of mine?"

"I'm so excited." Siesta said with a smile.

"I would very much enjoy meeting another ally from Xros Heart." Guiche replied in his usual tone, holding his rose as usual. But it's good to see that he's committed to something, even if it isn't a woman.

"I wonder what it'll be next. What do you think, Tabitha?" Kirche asked her friend.

"Don't know... Have to see..."

"Just get on with it already." Louise huffed, clearly displeased with the crowd.

I raised the X Loader in the air, ready for the introductions.

"Reload, Dorulumon!"

The green beam of light shot out of the X Loader and took the form of the drill-wolf Digimon. He looked at me and glared a bit.

"Is it truly necessary for you to call on me just so you can put me on display for your friends?" I asked with a sigh.

"Come on, Dorulumon. Don't be such a stick in the mud. Besides, two of them are members of Xros Heart as well. Can't you be a little more friendly?" I asked him, clasping my hands together in a plea.

"I suppose."

Louise came and looked at him at various different angles, and I could tell Dorulumon felt a little uncomfortable, as well as agitated.

"Well, he certainly does look more impressive than the others that you've shown so far. What can he do?"

"Dorulumon fights using the drills on his body, mostly the ones on his head and tail. He can fire the one on his head, and he can attack with the one on his tail by striking his opponents with it. He can also create a tornado using the drill on his tail." I explained.

Siesta walked up to him and started stroking the fur of his mane, which he seemed a bit embarrassed about.

"His fur is so soft. Hard to believe anything so soft and cuddly could be so ferocious." She said with a smile.

Dorulumon only blushed harder and looked down at the ground, scratching away at it with one of his claws.

"If you want soft and cuddly, I've got the perfect little guy for you, Siesta."

"Reload, Cutemon!"

Another beam of light shot out onto the ground, and appeared in the form of the small pink rabbit-like Digimon. His scarf fluttered in the wind as he faced everyone.

"Good afternoon, cyu." He said in his usual cutesy voice.

Siesta and Kirche just stared at him in dead silence for a moment before they both launched themselves at him and started cuddling against him. All the while, screaming like high school girls.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Siesta practically screeched.

"Such a little cutie! I could just hug him all day!" Kirche squealed.

That just gave me an idea... wait, no. As good a distraction Cutemon is, I would never subjugate him to being my Kirche substitute.

"So, he's a little rabbit. What can he do?" Louise asked, clearly not impressed.

Strange, Cutemon's cuteness usually works on anyone. Well, Tabitha seemed more interested in Dorulumon, as did Guiche.

"He can heal wounds." I said, causing the girls to stop squealing and look at his strangely.

"It's true, cyu. If you're hurt, then I'll heal you right up, cyu!"

I then turned to Louise while Cutemon was still getting attention from the other two females present.

"Out of all of the Digimon that you've seen, do you have a request for a DigiXros?" I asked her, which she seemed surprised about.

"You're asking me? I thought you already had one planned!"

"Nope, the decision is all up to you."

"Well, alright then. How about Shoutmon and Ballistamon?" I gave her the rundown of the names of all the Digimon she saw yesterday, just in case she forgot.

"Alright then. Reload! Shoutmon, Ballistamon!"

Two more beams of light, and Shoutmon and Ballistamon showed up for the demonstration.

"We heard everything, let's go already!" Shoutmon said, a bit excited since this is technically his first time doing a DigiXros.

"Ikuze, Shoutmon." Ballistamon said.

I nodded my head and motioned everyone, including Dorulumon, to back up a bit.

"Alright, keep your eyes peeled." I declared, raising the X Loader again.

"Pardon me, please wait!"

Wait a second, who the heck was that? I looked over to the left to see a man in blue robes with a balding head, wearing glasses and carrying a staff. Now why did he look so familiar?

"Oh, Professor Colbert. What are you doing here?" Louise asked him.

"Ah, Miss Vallière! I was just passing by when I saw you all with your Familiar and these strange creatures. I came so that I could observe and take notes about this 'fusion' that he performed the other day."

Okay, I find it ironic that he used the word 'fusion'. Reason being is that the American dubbed version of Xros Wars was called Digimon Fusion.

"Well, I don't mind. Do you, Shoutmon?" I asked the Digimon King.

"I don't see why not. The more the merrier, right?" He said with a smile.

"Alright then! Professor, keep your distance. This is going to get flashy." I said, holding up my X Loader in my right hand. I noticed him glancing at my hand for a moment. Was he looking at the X Loader, or the markings on my hand? Meh, whatever. He seems like a curious guy to me. Wisemon might like him.

**Shoutmon**

**Ballistamon**

**DigiXros!**

**DIGI**

**X**

**XROS**

**"Shoutmon X2!"**

Standing right in front of me, was the Xrossed state of Shoutmon and Ballistamon... Shoutmon X2!

"Wow, this feels awesome!" Shoutmon cheered, jumping around a bit.

The others stared at Shoutmon's new form. It was a bit odd to them, I would assume. But hey, beggers can't be choosers.

"Incredible!"

The professor walked over to X2 with a small booklet in hand, and... started taking notes while circling him?

"I've never seen such a spectacle in my entire life! That small device somehow combined the two of them into one entity, with the small red one's features and personality taking control of the new form!"

He was truly marveled by the DigiXros and was looking at it through such a scientific perspective that I wouldn't have guessed anyone in this world would have had.

"Young Familiar of Miss Vallière, what is your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Sean Sky. Why do you ask?"

"Mister Sky, do you perhaps think that I could borrow that small device in your hand to study it?" He asked, pointing at my X Loader with a pencil.

"Um..."

Damn, how do I get out of this one? I can't just outright say no to the guy. But I can't let him take apart my X Loader either!

God, Kami, or whoever is up there... I ask of you one thing.

Please give me something to get out of here.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, on the road to the Academy)**

_-ting-_

_"Help... me..."_

* * *

"And that was Chapter 2 of The Xros Heart Familiar. This one took me two days to finish. I had to review a bit on Familiar of Zero since it's been so long since I've seen the original series and not a fanfic of it."

"I would like to take this time to introduce a new segment that will be at the end of some chapters: Original DigiXros!"

**ORIGINAL DIGIXROS**

**Digimon: PawnChessmons**

**DigiXros: Pawn Shield**

**Description: The DigiXros form of the PawnChessmons. With all of the combined together, they form a large white and yellow shield that can alter it's size based on who is wielding it. Mainly for defensive purposes.**

**Attacks: None**

"That will occur whenever there is a new DigiXros that has never happened in the anime or manga appears in this fanfic. If you have any ideas for an Original DigiXros, send me a PM."

"As always, leave a review and check out some of my other fics. Drago3511, signing off for the night."


End file.
